onelifetolivefandomcom-20200215-history
Eddie Ford
Edward "Eddie" Ford was a fictional character on the soap opera, One Life to Live. He was portrayed by John Wesley Shipp and was the abusive father to the "Ford brothers", Ford, James, and Nate. He was murdered in 2010 by Matthew Buchanan. Storylines Eddie Ford had been a sweet guy when he met and fell in love with Inez Salinger, but he soon turned to a life of crime and began being abusive to Inez and their two sons Bobby and James. When Inez got pregnant for the third time, Eddie assumed she had gotten pregnant by another man and threw her out of the house. Eddie threatened to harm newborn Nate when Inez considered suing for custody of Bobby and James, so he raised Bobby and James as a single father. In November 2010, Eddie showed up at the doorstep of his two eldest sons, Bobby and James. Eddie had been in jail in Ohio for running an illegal chop shop but told his sons that the charges hadn't stuck. Eddie had shown up in town, looking for the $50,000 that James had stolen from him earlier that year, but James and Bobby said the money was gone. Eddie threatened to have James sent to jail unless they agreed to let him stay at their apartment. When James began defending Inez against his father's diatribes, Eddie realized that Inez had been in contact with her sons. When Inez showed up at the apartment with Nate to deliver some food, she was shocked to see Eddie there. Eddie assumed Nate was Inez's lover, but she told him he was their son -- something Eddie still doubted. Eddie lashed out at Inez for leaving him alone with two small boys, and Inez said she regretted running away but that she would protect them from his abuse now. Bo paid Eddie a visit and warned him that the police would be watching him. Eddie rightly assumed that Inez had sought Bo's assistance and warned Bo that Inez was trying to get her hooks into him. Eddie followed his sons to Dorian Lord's house on Thanksgiving Day and crashed her gathering. When he was ordered to leave, Eddie punched James in the face and was arrested by the police. Eddie met Nora and insinuated that Bo and Inez were having an affair, and then made a crude pass at Nora. Eddie was released from police custody after a high-priced lawyer hired by Clint Buchanan got the charges dismissed. Eddie then was summoned to the Buchanan mansion, where Clint promised to pay Eddie a large sum of cash and provided him a gun. In return, Clint had Eddie kidnap Nora and send text messages from her phone to Bo, telling Bo that he should sleep with Inez to even the score over her affair years before with Sam Rappaport. Nate punched Eddie in the face after Eddie made suggestive remarks to Nate's girlfriend, Danielle. Todd Manning warned Eddie to stay away from Todd's daughter. Robert gave Eddie $50,000 that he got from Clint Buchanan and told him to get out of town, but Eddie refused to leave. Instead, Robert challenged Eddie to a boxing match with the agreement that Eddie would leave town if he lost. Robert was no match for his father, however. When Eddie returned to the motel room, Nora had escaped. Several hours later, Eddie was found shot to death in his motel room. James admitted to police that he had stolen a gun from Eddie's duffle bag during the boxing match and confronted Eddie at his motel room. He had fired the gun into the wall and dropped it and left. Nate later showed up at the motel room, planning to frame evidence of a burglary, only to find his father dead. When video footage surfaced showing Clint leaving the motel room with a gun, Bo had him arrested and charged with murder. But Clint stunned Bo and Nora by revealing that Matthew had killed Eddie Ford and then called Clint, who covered up the crime. Matthew had stumbled onto Eddie's room by chance and shot Eddie in a moment of panic after Eddie taunted him about being with his mother. In 2012, the spirits of Stacy Marasco and Eddie arrived to accompany the recently deceased Mitch Laurence to hell. Eddie welcomed his son Robert to join Eddie in hell after Robert was killed when a chandelier fell on him. But Robert felt he had been redeemed, and pushed Eddie into the flames of hell and locked the door. Robert disappeared thru the doors going the other direction. Category:One Life to Live characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male characters Category:2010s characters Category:Ford Family